


卡莉斯塔x伊芙琳

by Saison



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, 同人
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saison/pseuds/Saison
Summary: 关于老虎交配给予的灵感
Relationships: Kalista/Evelyn
Kudos: 2





	卡莉斯塔x伊芙琳

#矛寡h（卡莉斯塔x伊芙琳）  
#剧情向（越来越不像车_(:_」∠)_）  
#私设

暗影岛是一块不大的岛屿，即便重生后的记忆并不是特别清晰，但卡莉斯塔花上一个星期也足够摸透这方寸之地，这还是在她一边适应新身体的情况下。  
习惯了之后还是挺有趣的，不得不说亡灵的生存法则更加简单。  
但是和福光岛时期差远了，她模模糊糊记得一些生前的事，闲暇时期也会面无表情的对着她的哨兵吐槽。小幽灵听完之后灵巧地甩了甩尾巴，扭头钻到草丛里快活地进行着日常工作巡视环境，一看就知道有听没有懂。  
而脑子里东西一多就容易乱想，身体里混乱的灵魂无休止的争吵撕裂着她的脑袋，各种奇葩的习惯也就见怪不怪了。卡莉斯塔竟然非常喜欢有生气的地方，这也是她遵从召唤在完成契约后会多逗留一会然后才回暗影岛的原因。  
除了不知道茂凯埋藏在哪里的生命之树种子，暗影岛其实还是有一些生命的，卑鄙之喉那个大蜘蛛的地盘里面就有着无数的小蜘蛛，卡莉斯塔每次过去就会被一堆复眼围观，千万个眼珠子直盯着看得她毛骨悚然，久而久之她自然就不愿意去了。  
然后就是她现在所站在的这块地方，寡妇制造者伊芙琳。  
想找到一个擅于隐身的刺客并不容易，但是暗影岛的每个人都不喜欢有些小玩意在自己的地盘里闹腾，每次卡莉斯塔只要放出自己的哨兵然后等着就好了，伊芙琳自然会把“碍眼”的家伙清扫，同时她也就可以借此判断出对方的位置。  
而她在暗影岛的时候有事没事就会去找伊芙琳，一来二去两个人竟然熟了起来，在同一个空间里也能相安无事。毕竟伊芙琳在尝试了之后发现杀不了她，而她的本意也不是和对方作对。  
不可否认卡莉斯塔对伊芙琳有兴趣，不过刺客每次看到她都没什么好脸色，她也就不自己去触霉头，自得其乐的盘膝坐在一边逗弄哨兵。毕竟在第一次见面的时候，对方的爪子就已经抓破了她的脖子留下五个血淋淋的指洞，而她的长矛则在对方的肺上开了好几个窟窿，还附加了撕裂出血的效果。  
当时两个人都躺在了地上，伊芙琳恶狠狠的看着她，“咬牙切齿”“凶相毕露”的样子让这朵娇艳的玫瑰看上去格外危险却也诱人，对方压抑着呼吸的秀丽胸膛微微鼓动着，起伏之间就有血液从那些伤口中流出来，汩汩地滑过绀蓝色的肌肤渗入黑色的泥土然后消失不见，卡莉斯塔眯着眼不由自主地舔了舔上唇，这场景分外有美感已经刺激到了她的肠胃，她觉得自己有点饿了。  
射手在地上休息了一会，喉间的伤口就已经慢慢的恢复到毫无痕迹，除非特殊情况死灵是不会再死一次的，这显然出乎对面刺客的意料以至于对方看上去更加愤怒，明黄色的眼珠恨恨地瞪视着她，而她摸了摸完好的脖子起身走过去，偏头绕有兴趣的继续观察对方。  
同为暗影岛的人，如果伊芙琳有这么容易搞定那也太丢人了，卡莉斯塔想看看对方还有什么手段，或者说，更深入了解一下刺客。  
不过卡尔萨斯的出现打破了她的计划，巫妖只是淡淡地撇了射手一眼就让她下意识停止了动作，只能看着他蹲身将治愈药剂给伊芙琳灌了下去，然后帮她止了血又拿出一卷绷带帮刺客包扎好伤口，确认无碍之后，这才扭头看了她一眼，冷漠地扔下一句“暗影岛禁止残杀同僚”转身就走了，记录着她们名字的莫雷洛法典在他怀里闪着幽紫色的光芒，意味不言而喻。  
那以后伊芙琳就不和卡莉斯塔打了，血肉之躯对上她的不灭灵体似乎吃亏的都只会是对方，但是刺客也会拿她的哨兵出气，看见一个就刺穿一个，卡莉斯塔倒不是很在意，它们是她体内的一部分，只要她不死它们就永远不会出事。

今天有些意外，小幽灵摇曳了一圈之后竟然完好无损的回到了她的身边。她侧耳听着它们细细的有些幸灾乐祸的声音，伊芙琳好像有些不对劲。  
卡莉斯塔皱眉，抽出长矛滑步赶往哨兵说的地区，她知道那里，那是伊芙琳休息的地方，平时她想跟着的话对方都会把她赶出去。  
山洞的入口是平静的，让卡莉斯塔顿住了动作，哨兵们看不懂伊芙琳到底怎么了所以提供的情报非常有限，这也让卡莉斯塔异常谨慎，毕竟对方想弄死她不是一天两天了。  
她们都相信，只要不被发现，卡尔萨斯会睁一只眼闭一只眼的。  
伊芙琳住的地方布置得倒和她张扬的性格不一样，很是干净简洁。卡莉斯塔刚踏进去就感到被什么东西盯上，背上汗毛倒竖的感觉她已经好久没有经历过了，战意被激起，她勾起嘴角眼神开始变冷，倒要看看是哪个不长眼的家伙。  
结果扫了一圈，还是只有伊芙琳。  
对方本来缩在角落里，看见她之后立刻做出戒备，一个激灵四肢下伏脑袋压低，明黄色的眼眸直直地看着她，警惕的样子怎么看怎么像一个被侵犯了领地的老虎，正在无声蓄力好一击即中让敌人滚出她的地盘。

有趣。卡莉斯塔是不虚伊芙琳的，她有点好笑的看着刺客，自重生之后她都没怎么动过真格了，正好可以活动活动筋骨。长矛一挥做出冲锋的动作，卡莉斯塔遥遥地和伊芙琳对峙。

卡莉斯塔这个混蛋真会挑时间，好死不死在这时候过来。伊芙琳恨恨地看着对面的射手不自觉的咬了咬下唇，她感受着身体里一波又一波涌动的情潮——这是她力量来源的副作用——刺客强忍着克制住自己的身体想要扑过去的冲动，她不能保证自己这么做了之后是会抱着对方一顿热情的狼吻还是直接把人给咬死！

实际上伊芙琳和卡莉斯塔并没什么过节，即使刚见面的时候闹得你死我活不可开交也不代表她们结了仇，既然同属于暗影岛的势力，误会解除之后自然是大路朝天各走一边。伊芙琳也没有把这事放在心上，她得罪的人多了去了，但是暗影岛的人她并不担心，规矩他们都知道，也不喜欢多管闲事。  
可这个新来的仿佛赖上她一样，死皮赖脸的非要和她呆在同一个空间里面让伊芙琳很想杀人，什么时候看见刺客身边会带着拖油瓶？而且还是一个牛皮糖型的怎么甩都甩不掉，简直气死她了。  
伊芙琳已经烦透了看到卡莉斯塔那张俊秀的脸，只恨不得用指甲撕烂它。  
而现在这个讨厌至极的家伙在她最不想看到人的时候出现，伊芙琳觉得自己今年是不是犯了太岁。  
还是卡莉斯塔真的是她的灾星？她一脸黑线的想着，自打遇到卡莉斯塔后她就没发生过什么好事。  
伊芙琳觉得自己看人都带着点迷蒙，但几乎是瞬间她就回过神来用牙齿咬住了舌尖，让疼痛为自己恢复一些清明。她做出攻击的姿态想要把这个讨厌的女人赶跑，结果却适得其反，卡莉斯塔更加来劲了……  
如若是其他情况，伊芙琳大可以选择别的方法，在瓦罗兰大陆找个看对眼的人共赴云雨并不是什么难事，但她现在在、暗、影、岛！没有什么可以看对眼的人！只有一个讨厌的亡灵！伊芙琳忍不住骂了脏话，一字一顿的在心里把卡莉斯塔诅咒了个遍。  
自己是个什么样的人伊芙琳无比清楚，物以类聚人以群分，暗影岛的人和她不过是一丘之貉，她能将他们当成同类却无论如何也不能对他们放下戒心，也不愿意和他们有什么更亲密的牵扯，尤其是卡莉斯塔，谁能保证哪天会不会就有一把长矛将她的心脏给捅碎？  
现在，简直，不能，更糟糕了。她如此确信着。  
不过伊芙琳向来不会委屈自己，她看向射手，既然卡莉斯塔非要撞上来她也不会拒绝，没理由和自己过不去，只是……  
伊芙琳的肩膀耸起，五指成爪指甲微微陷入柔软的地毯里，目光锐利如刀看上去很有威胁性。不过她维持这姿势有一段时间了，久到卡莉斯塔都心生疑惑觉得她是不是手脚抽筋，都准备过去看看她到底怎么了。接着她就看到伊芙琳怨念的瞪了她一眼，然后突然就落落大方的笑了起来，凤眼一挑就地翻了一个身，四肢向外随意地舒展开来，玉体横陈在她眼前，慵懒的像只波斯猫儿，还怪不好意思一样用爪子，啊不是，用手挠了一下自己的鼻子。  
明明都没有做出什么特别的动作，也没有说什么，但是媚态无端端的就显露出来，卡莉斯塔眨了眨眼，微微俯视看着伊芙琳的姿态，对方脊柱上挺将姣好的胸脯展露无疑，天鹅似的脖颈因昂头而显得更加修长，从下自上的视线挑衅又带着些诱惑，有点引人犯罪的意味。  
这是什么情况？卡莉斯塔沉下眼眸思索，伊芙琳这是在勾引她？想到这一点的时候她手里的长矛差点掉落在地上，射手神色怪异的看着反常的刺客，对方和她争锋相对这么多次可从来没用过这种手段，而美人计她活着的时候可见得多了，十之八九也是不会上当的。  
玫瑰带刺，美则美矣，扎到手就不好了。  
只是不知道这次伊芙琳到底在搞什么鬼，卡莉斯塔僵硬了身体，绕有兴趣的发现自己有那么一点点的动摇，甚至期待着对方的后续。  
——也许是之前的美人都没有这么美。  
有情欲冲上了伊芙琳的眼睛，卡莉斯塔看到晶莹剔透的琥珀周围染上了一层淡淡的血色，明黄和赤红在琉璃之中交相辉映，给本就妖冶的面容添上一丝靓丽，动人心弦。  
这是骗不了人的。  
“伊芙琳你吃错药了？”虽然觉得对方很诱人，但卡莉斯塔还是小心的走近几步隔着些距离居高临下的俯视着伊芙琳，放弃了想要拉她起来的想法。她张了张嘴，本来想问对方是不是吃了春药，但想想如果这样说估计伊芙琳会给她的心窝来上一爪子，只好折中了一下。  
认识那么久，伊芙琳怎么可能不知道卡莉斯塔的真正意思，虽说不是但也差不了多少，她的笑再也扯不出来了，一口气堵在喉咙里气得翻身坐了起来直瞪着卡莉斯塔说不出话来。  
老娘那么诱人你就不会想着扑过来？！卡莉斯塔你眼瞎啊！  
这才是伊芙琳。卡莉斯塔挑挑眉，蹲下身和伊芙琳平视看着她蹙眉鼓气的样子，对方显然是气到极点，细长的眉毛倒竖着斜飞入鬓，牙关也咬得死紧，面上的纹身随着她的表情而扭曲生动起来，尖尖的耳朵微微往后上方耸立，还可爱的抖了抖。  
咬上去会是什么感觉？卡莉斯塔思绪飘开不合时宜的想起这个问题，她勾了勾嘴角将手径直伸过去放到伊芙琳的嘴边，以左手的拇指和食指夹住对方丰满的下唇然后指尖轻轻揉捻戏弄。  
伊芙琳虽然没有开口但显然是不满的，卡莉斯塔转眼就看到刺客寒着脸目光阴鸷地看着她，恨不得给她一口的样子。感觉自己生生把一个死火山给气活了，于是射手憋着笑将食指屈起送到了对方的嘴里。  
伊芙琳毫不含糊地一口就咬了上去，尖尖的虎牙磕在卡莉斯塔指节的茧子上，感觉像是嚼着一块软糖，她的尖牙陷在对方的血肉里但是一下竟然没有咬破……她皱了皱眉，用上十足的力道，很快血液腥甜的味道就在她的嘴里泛滥开来。  
复仇之矛的血液和其他人也没有什么分别嘛，伊芙琳仔细地品尝着。她是一位相当挑剔的猎食者，舌头卷住卡莉斯塔冰凉而又细长的手指用牙齿把将要凝固的伤口再度撕裂，舌尖如同章鱼在觅食的触手灵巧地探上细小的齿洞，轻易地分辨出哪些是细嫩的肉，哪些是粗糙的皮，然后“取其精华，去其糟粕”，卡莉斯塔的味道……勉为其难可以下咽吧。  
亡灵猎手对疼痛并不是特别敏感，在她眼中伊芙琳的行为更像是一只获得吃食的小猫。把她的手指当成肉骨头了么？卡莉斯塔笑笑，曲了曲手指又使了一些力往后提拉逗弄着这只慵懒的花豹，对方的回应是不满的皱起眉，以更加凶狠的咬噬将她的指节固定，让自己能够不被干扰的继续进食。  
这毫无味道的血肉竟也能挑起对方猎食者的本能？射手觉得有几分好笑，不得不说伊芙琳的口味也很独特。  
她喜欢的话就随意吧，卡莉斯塔嘴角稍扬相当的无所谓，就算伊芙琳直接将她的手指都给咬下来她也是不痛不痒的。佛祖割肉喂鹰，那她这算不算以身饲虎？她看着伊芙琳吃得津津有味的样子眯着眼睛思考，佛祖不求回报，但是她可从来不做无本买卖。

卡莉斯塔的右手缓缓地伸向了伊芙琳的头发，幽绿的指间穿插搅扭上了玫红的色泽，如同红花间交相点缀的绿叶，不过她只是浅浅的让手指和发丝交缠着，打着旋儿轻轻地抚慰着对方。看到刺客扫了她一眼并没有做出更激烈的反应，射手心里有了底，动作自然也就更加放肆起来。

玫红的发丝像是在上好的葡萄酒中浸泡渲染而成，那红色由内而外渗透出暗沉色泽且自带一分独特的香气在其中，即使隔着一段距离鼻端也能够嗅到，只是似有若无像是在勾引着人一样。卡莉斯塔的手指贪婪地顺着发丝溯其本源，熟稔地转移到了伊芙琳的头皮上，指尖感受到一片温热，香气带着对方独有的暖意缓缓的传递到她的手掌心让她心发烫。

伊芙琳突然停止了啃咬，她的瞳孔危险的竖成了一条缝直盯着卡莉斯塔，射手这才惊觉对方舌尖的温度都变得有些冰凉，后知后觉食指竟然已经被对方啃食殆尽，她顿了顿，小心地将中指替换放了进去，感觉到犹如毒蛇般的视线还是在她的脸上逡巡，因而她又无奈的将右手悬停不再动作。

伊芙琳又慢慢的平静下来，卡莉斯塔好笑的看着她，感觉刺客就像一只容易一惊一乍的猫儿，但是发觉只是自己在杯弓蛇影之后，身上蓬松着的无形毛发又缓缓的放松下来。

既然只是只傲娇的猫咪，那对付她的办法就多了。卡莉斯塔边用手指以缓慢的速度蹭上对方的头皮边仔细注意着伊芙琳的反应，这只蓝色的女王猫在和她的手指触碰的时候再度警戒起来，射手的应对是露出无害的笑容，指尖也不再移动只是轻重有度的帮她按揉着头皮消融着她的戒心，很快地，猫咪抖抖自己的耳尖撇下眼睛不再关注她了。  
卡莉斯塔忍不住低低的笑了起来。她的眉眼下垂注视着刺客，指端在对方头皮的经络处剐蹭，细细的柔软的发丝从她手指上摩挲而过，幼嫩得如同新生的水草般柔顺触摸上去很是舒服，再加上生者的温度让人流连，卡莉斯塔勾起嘴角开始一心一意的哄着这只女王喵。  
猫咪只是瞟了她一眼，喉咙里发出了意味不明的咕噜声，不知道是因为吃东西不方便还是对卡莉斯塔行为的赞赏，在猎手眼中自然是后者。  
食指血肉的复原不过是伊芙琳吃下一根手指的时间，卡莉斯塔动了动自己白森森的骨头，上面连结着的肉沫都被对方仔细的清理干净，这不得不让她思考伊芙琳到底是吸血鬼的后裔还是食尸鬼的后裔。不过无碍，她用白骨轻轻的蹭过伊芙琳的脸颊，另一只手顺着对方后脑的曲线下滑到了她的后颈，指尖在凹凸的形体上游移摸索准确地找到刺客脊椎骨突出的顶端轻柔的揉捏，感觉到对方徒然僵硬了身体然后又在她的手中缓缓放松，她勾起了嘴角将手指挪移到对方颈部大动脉处，故意慢腾腾的抚动画着不大不小的圆弧。  
指尖感受到了血管的跳动，不能说不惊喜。生命跃动的痕迹还能经由她的手指来传达感受，卡莉斯塔甚至都能看到自己的指端之下的皮肤中隐隐着的、颜色更为暗沉一些的血管，让人着迷。  
伊芙琳突然皱着眉头嫌弃地将她的手指给吐了出来，卡莉斯塔有些不解地看过去，高贵的猫儿昂着头看着她，蓦地眯了金黄的眸子将爪子伸过来，射手一时不察直接被她推得一个趔趄后仰在地上，刺客趁机上前用右手按住了她的心脏，居高临下的睥睨着她。  
尽管已经被对方制住看起来正处在一个极端劣势的情况下，但卡莉斯塔依然面色如常的看着刺客，伊芙琳欺身过来让两人仍旧处于对视的状态，所以她还是能够和伊芙琳面对面，能清楚的看出对方的眼中的迟疑。  
杀手真正想杀人的时候不会迟疑。  
刺客将背脊挺得笔直，神情踞傲的俯视着射手，按着她身体的手臂也伸得笔直，沉沉地压在胸骨上，卡莉斯塔甚至都能感觉到锋利的爪子横亘在她的胸口，只要稍稍用力便可以像划豆腐一样抓破她的皮肤掏出血淋淋的心脏来。伊芙琳的眼神也是直勾勾的、一瞬不瞬地盯着她，不带感情，不掺情绪，就像一只真正的猎食者在看着她捕获的猎物，就像卡莉斯塔和她在她们俩之间本就该处于这样的位置。  
就像狮子以羚羊为食一样天经地义。  
但卡莉斯塔能感觉到伊芙琳在犹豫。她卖相难看的胸甲被对方轻易的破开，尖利的指甲已经切入了亡灵冰冷的身体。但贴近着她心脏的手掌柔软而又温暖，和对方面上的僵硬天差地别，射手看着对方眼中流转出的神采，突然安静下来躺在刺客的手下等待着她的决定。  
伊芙琳微微低着头，视线像是在看着她又像是在想些什么，卡莉斯塔百无聊赖，感觉着对方的脸侧好像有些散落的鬓发垂落了下来，正顺着呼吸的频率似有若无的瘙痒着她的脸颊，射手的手指在身侧摩挲，最终还是忍住了想帮对方将发丝勾在耳后的冲动，或者说忍住了想更接近对方的冲动。  
也许就如她所见，这只猫儿的性格其实和老鼠一样，随便动作就会被惊吓到然后一下子蹿得老高。  
伊芙琳的视线在她的脸上扫过，像是考量一般逼近了过来，刺客的手掌整个都陷入射手胸前的柔软之间，但是丝毫没有怜香惜玉的意思，卡莉斯塔都能听到自己的胸骨正在发出不堪重负的声音，但她觉得很有趣。  
这样的重量，这样的温暖……多久没有体会过了？  
恍神间对方突然曲肘将身体下沉，右手也撤了力道只是虚放在她的胸前，还未及反应更多软绵绵的胸脯就贴合了下来，亲密到与她的胸口之间只有着一只手掌。  
一掌之隔，隔开的却是生者和死者。  
卡莉斯塔的眼中流露出嘲弄，即使她能让自己的身体拥有脉搏和心跳，但流转的冰冷血液终究还是暖不了这具亡灵之躯，“卡莉斯塔”只是一具冰凉的尸体和一堆怨灵的集合体。  
她理所当然的憎恶着这个自己。  
不过卡莉斯塔万万没有想到的是，伊芙琳松了力道却把整个半身的重量都压在了她的身上。

这个动作其实相当诡异，以卡莉斯塔对伊芙琳的了解，对方断然不会做出这种托付意味十足的举动，但是她感受着对方难得的亲近，这生者的温度将她包围，让她忍不住放松的笑了起来。

对方毛茸茸的脑袋压在了她的锁骨，卡莉斯塔抬头也没法看到伊芙琳的表情，刺客的侧脸紧贴在她的胸口，头发轻蹭划过她的皮肤带来痒痒的感觉，而尖尖的耳朵一抖一抖地刚好落在眼前，让卡莉斯塔很想用牙齿轻轻咬上一口来以示宠溺，直到看到对方用小小的皱眉来表示抗议再轻笑着地呵气给她安抚。

可卡莉斯塔不敢太轻举妄动。  
伊芙琳并没有完全放松下来。刺客的手掌还在射手的胸口。  
玫瑰身上的尖刺仍在，越是贴近也就越容易受伤，破坏这朵奇葩原有的美丽不是卡莉斯塔所想要的，原始与自然才是对方吸引她的原因，但是伊芙琳野性难驯，射手只好加倍小心的尽可能地把速度放慢，将手轻轻地靠近刺客的腰。  
伊芙琳忍了又忍才将胸口里的滚动的那口气憋住，她强行用身体将自己的手压在对方的胸前，不让自己一时“冲动”不小心将对方的心脏给掏出来。  
刺客从来没有这么犹豫不决过，在情潮催动之下伊芙琳本该放任自己的身体享受这一场狂欢，但这场情动在她看来实在是不合时宜不合地点，尤其是不合对象，知道在自己身下的这个人是卡莉斯塔之后，她偏偏就不乐意了。  
小心眼每个女人都会有，要说伊芙琳不记仇那基本上是天方夜谭，但是她也会挑对象，两人势均力敌甚至可以说对方比她还要厉害那么几分，她也就觉得没必要那么斤斤计较了。  
反正她也杀不死卡莉斯塔。

不过现在是一个很好的机会，射手毫不设防的被她压制在身下，她能肯定卡莉斯塔已经看出了她的不对劲，那么该怎么表演将对方欺骗过去就看她自己的了。

可女王喵高傲的自尊心又在作祟，性感与魅力是她迷惑敌人的手段，但是刻意利用的时刻却是少之又少。

“The Widowmaker Evelynn”从来就不需要靠出卖身体来帮助自己暗杀。  
伊芙琳正兀自纠结着，偏偏卡莉斯塔的手在这时候似有若无地触碰到了她的腰。  
刺客差点就跳了起来！憎恨之刺在手中绽放，瞬息之内就插入了猎手的胸膛，卡莉斯塔一声闷哼，快速的将手抽离了伊芙琳的身体。  
果然不该太急着去挑逗这易怒的小猫。  
荆棘包裹着血肉，伊芙琳抬头坐起，她的手还卡在卡莉斯塔的心口，暗褐色的血渍染花了她的幽蓝手掌，因为侧脸与胸口贴得过近甚至还有一些溅到她的脸上顺着面颊染上了玫红发丝，远远看去像是玫瑰边缘破败泛黑的花瓣，狰狞可怖却美艳。  
“放松，伊芙琳。”卡莉斯塔看着对方一触即发的样子，抽了口气小心地放慢了动作压低声音轻哄道，“你看，我什么也没做。”

射手的心脏跳动在她的指尖，伊芙琳低头，看到对方胸口的斑斑血迹延伸到她的手中，而卡莉斯塔只是将手打开平静的放在身体两边，俊秀的眉眼之间尽是无奈，下唇开合更像是在哄小孩般的低语，“伊芙，放松。”

名字尾音在卡莉斯塔的舌尖流转带出了几分缱绻，听上去竟然有些宠溺的感觉，伊芙琳的动作顿住，眼睛一瞬不瞬地与之对视看进射手的灵魂深处——那里面是一片清明。

“放松，”卡莉斯塔能感觉到心脏旁边的暖意，这让她忍不住笑了起来，她的要害所在和人类并不一样，而伊芙琳显然是不知道的。不过这并不妨碍她配合着用苦肉计来给这只猫咪下套，好让刺客放松警惕。

卡莉斯塔的声音太过柔和，礼尚往来伊芙琳也没了动手的意思，喉咙里咕噜两声算是勉强接受了对方的安抚，射手得到了暗示便也小心的将手握上了对方的手掌一点一点将它从自己胸口抽离。

如果忽略指端那尖利的爪子，伊芙琳的手其实异常细嫩，卡莉斯塔握着刺客的手背，借着手中血液的滑腻慢慢地揉搓着刺客的肌肤感受那份柔软，也消融着对方的戒心。

冰冷的血液涂抹在两人的手间，液体导热性不差，顺着射手的手流动着覆盖带来了那么一星半点温暖。

因着这点温暖，卡莉斯塔突然间就不想放开了，她看着伊芙琳的眼睛，腰腹用力慢慢的让上半身卷起来，她想触碰对方，最好是近到可以将她圈在怀中，让那金色的眸子清楚的印出自己的影子。

但伊芙琳不配合，刺客坐在射手的身上纹丝不动，卡莉斯塔用尽全力也没法更进一步。

这只骄傲的女王猫，卡莉斯塔扬了扬眉尾，只好退而求其次的躺了回去将交握的手递到了唇边，一点点地轻吻，舔舐。

然后，她将伊芙琳拉了下来。

两个人又回到了之前的姿势，只是卡莉斯塔已经搂紧了伊芙琳的腰让对方与她的身体无比贴合，伊芙琳一点也不重，如果不是刻意使力的话，卡莉斯塔几乎感觉不到她的重量，但是温暖的感觉更加明显。

射手嘴角微扬，衔住刺客的指节，一个接一个地将那上面自己残留的血液啃食干净——伊芙琳指尖的凶器不知何时收了回去，刺客眯着金色的眸子软软的趴伏在卡莉斯塔的胸口倒真像是只无害的猫咪，射手搂了搂刺客的腰，笑着探头用鼻子去点对方以示亲昵。

伊芙琳不喜欢冰冷冷的东西，人的体温，尤其是人的热血能带给她一种无与伦比的快感（体温:普通人>伊芙琳（吸血鬼后裔）>卡莉斯塔（死灵）），卡莉斯塔冰凉的身体贴上来的时候她忍不住打了个冷噤，但是适应了之后竟然也没有觉得不适。

在人类和死灵之间呆得太久，伊芙琳都快忘了其实她自己本来就不是这两者中的任何一个。

卡莉斯塔冰冷的舌头很是柔软，完全不像是死人会有的僵硬，而对方出乎意料的熟稔倒是让伊芙琳忍不住挑眉。

射手自然地将刺客的指尖凑到唇边轻吻，然后顺着指骨一点点的咬进嘴里将它含在了口腔中轻轻地吮吸，粘液瞬间包裹了手指带来几分冰凉凉的湿意，引得伊芙琳眯起了眼睛。

刺客没有暴跳如雷这是一个好消息，卡莉斯塔挑了眉眼慢腾腾地挪动舌头拨弄着刺客的手指，好让自己的臼齿准确的衔住对方的第一根指节，然后依次施力将整根手指绞钉，然后像是含着软糖一般用着不大的力度进行着轻咬，紧一下又放松，凹凸不平的齿面刺压着刺客的神经带来了些微的钝痛感，也密密细细的留下一些齿痕。

射手稍稍分心关注着刺客的动向，伊芙琳难得的没有弹出指甲对卡莉斯塔的行为做些什么反应，只是任由对方在她手上留下痕迹。

不是那么难以接受的原因一定是在施与疼痛的同时对方的舌头也在拨弄挑逗，伊芙琳感觉指尖有些发麻，射手对力量的掌控登峰造极，刚柔并济给人带来的感觉异常舒适，卡莉斯塔的薄唇轻抿与指根贴合得毫无间隙，舌苔轻抬灵巧地抚慰着指肚，将那从敏感的表皮传来的腻滑感觉扩散到整个手指，由指入心引得刺客的身体一阵战栗。

几乎是瞬间，伊芙琳之前因为精神高度集中而被压下去的情欲又被挑逗了上来，她的身体发软，忍不住将下巴靠在对方的胸口支撑，而卡莉斯塔换了一根手指还在不紧不慢的继续。

就连手指被抽出来的时候也让人心痒痒的，牙齿顺着皮肤的褶皱划下一道不规则的痕迹，伊芙琳有些控制不住自己的呼吸，压抑过久的欲望一旦得到正视就如同江河决堤再也围堵不住，而对方的行为无异是火上浇油，引得刺客的防线几乎快要失守。她的手指抓不住东西只好紧握成拳，用力下压着卡莉斯塔的手臂想要宣泄些什么，却又感觉自己肌肉不受控制异常无力，软绵绵的连只兔子都杀不死，只能趴伏在射手身上喘息。

卡莉斯塔也没有想到这么简单伊芙琳就缴械投了降，太过顺利以至于她怀疑这是猫咪的恶作剧，刺客异常喜欢进行这种猫戏耗子的游戏，等猎物放松警惕再给上一爪子。

但是卡莉斯塔并不是老鼠，谁是谁的猎物也还不一定，至少现在安分地在怀里蜷缩成一团的是刺客。

伊芙琳的身体在发烫。卡莉斯塔感觉自己像是抱着一个刚出生、全身热乎乎软绵绵的幼猫，就连那低低的喘息声也像是，让她忍不住小心翼翼地拢了拢手臂将刺客往怀里收了收，然后偏头蹭开伊芙琳的鬓发一点一点的舔舐她的耳后，再顺着修长的脖子往下轻吻……

冰凉的呼吸打在了颈侧，给火热的身体降了些温，伊芙琳抖了抖，压下了要害被侵占想要反击的念头，欲望比其他更甚，不用卡莉斯塔动手伊芙琳就自己手脚并用的往上贴了过去，她的手揽住射手的脖子，将胸口最热的地方贴到对方的唇边，那里正不间断的吹出冷空气。

伊芙琳比想象中的要更热情，卡莉斯塔顺势用舌尖划过丰盈的胸脯，顺着上方圆润乳球的弧度吮吸留下一个个青紫的印子——她一点都不急，以她的经验来说，太急了猫儿反而会给她一爪子。

但是这个姿势不舒服，于是卡莉斯塔小心的抱着伊芙琳慢慢地坐起来，猫咪无暇他顾自然也就没有反对。

伊芙琳又滑了回来坐在她的大腿上，小腿却顺势勾住了她的腰，腿部的荆棘尖刺扎在射手的背上，不痛却让卡莉斯塔挺直了身体搂紧了伊芙琳的腰，间接逼迫着刺客将胸更紧迫的压了过来。

也许刺客是故意的也说不定。卡莉斯塔将滑进嘴里的香软完全容纳，对方的乳尖已经硬得像个小石子，抵在她的舌尖，她轻轻的咬住软肉与之衔接的部分嘶磨，然后张开嘴将它更多的吮吸吞咽，手沿着背脊摸索将对方身上不多的衣料解开。

刺客可不会顾及射手的想法，她的手按住卡莉斯塔的后脑强行压下，又想贴近卡莉斯塔的身体又想手掌用力让自己更舒服，如果不是卡莉斯塔早就是死灵只怕会被伊芙琳的胡来弄得窒息。

卡莉斯塔没有制止伊芙琳的小任性，刺客温暖的身体有着一种淡淡的吸引力，那是生者独有让亡者眷恋追寻的味道，射手勾起嘴角无声的笑了起来，手指完成任务以后就落在了伊芙琳的腰窝，轻拢慢捻的在凝脂上弹奏。

伊芙琳难耐的往前扭动了身体，既像是想躲开对方的逗弄又像是刻意在勾引，骑在卡莉斯塔的腰胯差点又把对方给压在地上，不过被射手手疾眼快的护着反身将她给放倒在地上了。

猫咪原来还是一只可爱的蓝皮小奶猫，黏腻的缠着人的时候让人心都化了，卡莉斯塔伏在伊芙琳的身上，甚至舍不得分心抬起身体好好的欣赏对方媚态横生的模样，只是顺应着对方的渴求满足着刺客，舔舐着吻遍她的全身，布下无数小巧的蓝莓。

对方鲜活的肉体与生命带给亡灵的感觉是狂野和奔放，卡莉斯塔能感觉到伊芙琳真的是被憋疯了，对方甚至带着些怨气的咬上了她的锁骨，却又勾起那灵巧的舌尖将疼痛转化为甘甜的触碰……

卡莉斯塔的声音压在了喉咙里，身下的这女人真的可以让人疯狂。

索取无度，榨干对方，或者榨干自己。

卡莉斯塔这个混蛋……打死伊芙琳都不信这个人完全没有经验，刺客扭了头将声音模糊的含在嘴里，却又故意凑到射手的耳边——她知道怎样勾起别人的欲望，既然已经开始那就要享受到底，至于之后的事做完再考虑。

卡莉斯塔没有让她失望，冰凉的指节探入身体，随着对方的推进而清晰的感到它在体内的律动，火热内壁纠缠住那一点冰凉不放，冷与热的的相互刺激让伊芙琳再也抑制不住自己的呻吟，抱紧了卡莉斯塔随着她的动作开始低低的哼叫。

卡莉斯塔清楚的知道自己进入了伊芙琳身体最热的地方，潮湿又温暖的肉壁裹住她的手指，甬道的蠕动分外热情。

对方这算是接纳她了？卡莉斯塔忍不住勾起嘴角，一只手撑在伊芙琳的颈侧将身体压低，唇舌也没闲着配合着手指的律动在高耸浑圆的乳房上来回抚慰，将那幽蓝肌肤染上一片水润的薄膜。

“嗯，哼……哈……啊……”伊芙琳的哼叫变得张扬而大胆，反弓着身体将其挺起，手指也紧紧抓住卡莉斯塔的肩头将指甲嵌入，越来越快的动作让她肆意的发泄身体所承受的快感。

直到卡莉斯塔感觉潮水打湿了整个手掌，伊芙琳才又落入了她的怀抱，猫咪软软的伏在她胸口还满足的蹭了蹭，她揉了揉刺客的发丝，将人轻笑着往怀里带，“伊芙，你是我见过那么多女人里面最棒的。”

剧烈运动过后身体整个都乏了，伊芙琳现在只想缩在一个地方好好睡上一觉来补充流失的体力，至于射手，等她醒来再说，迷迷糊糊听到卡莉斯塔的话也只是想简单回应一下。

"嗯……"

猫咪的声音最后变成了气音从鼻子里哼了出来，习惯性的放空思想顺着对方的话游走，自己当然是最棒的……卡莉斯塔到底遇到过多少女人……军队里面能有多少女人……像她那样的将军又没有几个……不都是些军妓……

军妓。

卡莉斯塔几乎是瞬间就把伊芙琳推了出去，刺客尖利的爪子将将从她的胸前划过，她在地上翻滚了几圈才站定抬头看过去，本该思考为何猫咪突然转了性，却不合时宜的看着伊芙琳不着寸缕的身体发了呆，尤其是因为突然的剧烈动作而摇晃的双峰，颤颤巍巍的让她想起刚才口中的绵软口感，让她下意识吞咽了一下，有些发紧……

不过伊芙琳并没有给卡莉斯塔更多的回味时间，她将散落在一旁的衣服挑起随意的缠绕在胸前，然后又阴沉着脸扑了过去。

卡莉斯塔滑步拉开距离，完全不能理解刚还享受着鱼水之欢的人怎么就突然暴躁了起来，她耐着性子想问问对方到底怎么了，却被对方毫不留情的打断，“伊芙琳……”

刺客动作凶狠每一招都朝着要害下手，丝毫不顾及自己空门大开，卡莉斯塔一时竟被她迫得节节败退，如果不是一个不留神就会非残即伤的话，卡莉斯塔甚至觉得这不像是生死之仇倒像是赌气之举。

不过这完全是气急之下毫无章法的打法，射手站稳了脚跟之后根本不惧。但是卡莉斯塔却舍不得，这只猫儿刚还窝在她的怀里撒着娇，又在她的手中绽放她期待已久的色彩，更柔柔软软的将她的心都给化成了一滩水，只想着用这滩水包裹着这只女王喵让她再也逃不出去。

现在要重新硬起来还需要一些时间，很显然刺客不打算给她时间。

"伊芙琳，到底怎么了？"卡莉斯塔只得且退且问，手中甚至连长矛都没有幻化出来。

伊芙琳咬紧下唇不说话，心头憋着的火完全无处可泄，只想用爪子抓开撕碎什么东西才好。

在你眼里我就是这样的人？！伊芙琳盯着卡莉斯塔的脸，牙齿都快被自己咬碎了都没有能开得了口，原来自己在对方眼里就是一个泄欲工具？刺客承认自己并不是什么好东西，但是男欢女爱天经地义，天雷地火不过是你情我愿的事，在对方嘴里就变得，就变得……

伊芙琳感觉胸口被人划开了一道口子，刺痛感却一直从心口开裂直到喉咙，让她堵着什么话也说不出来，她本来也是拿对方当做露水情人的，没想着会有更多的交集，但是对方却将她看得如此低贱，她分不清到底是因为对方如此看待她而失落，还是因为听到对方说出了认定的事实而感到愤怒，她只想撕裂卡莉斯塔那张可恶的脸。

卡莉斯塔趁着伊芙琳拧身的空挡钳制住了刺客想和她好好谈谈，伊芙琳却不管不顾的、宁愿自己受伤也要攻击她，若不是她松手松得快，伊芙琳的右臂只怕会脱臼，与此同时她的腰部也被对方划开了深可见骨的伤口。

卡莉斯塔沉了脸，单手捂住侧腹看着伊芙琳的眼睛，刺客并不是在开玩笑，杀意从瞳孔中迸发出来让她的眼睛都在发亮，眼眶都有些红了。

"好吧，我们改天再聊。"幽绿色的长矛自射手右手显现，她最后看了一眼伊芙琳，这才飞快的往洞外走去，直到走出老远之后才听到身后传来一声有些模糊的嘶吼。

"卡莉斯塔你这个混蛋！！"


End file.
